Do Not Admit
by mspink93
Summary: What happens when there's a new addition to Chad's banned wall? "But I didn't DO anything!" Sonny cried.


**Hey guys!!**

**Just so you know, this is my first ever SWAC fanfiction, so sorry if at times the characters seem a litte OCC. I'm still trying to get used to them. Also, since it's my first, I would really appreciate it if you could please find some time to review, and let me know if you liked it or not. It's really mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer - Do not own SWAC**

Sonny Munroe walked down the hallway that connected "So Random!" and "Mackenzie Falls", humming happily under her breath. She was on her way to visit the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper, and give him back his jacket that he had left at her house the night before, when he was trying to "save" her. After he had brought back up the stale sandwich that he had eaten, Chad had run from her apartment so fast that he just left his jacket lying on her couch.

And the only reason that she was doing this was because that was the kind of person she was: nice. It had nothing to do with any specific feelings that she had for Chad. Because, when you came right down to it, she was a Random, and he was Mackenzie. Their shows were rivals. Not only that; there was no way that Sonny, good girl from Wisconsin, could like Chad, Hollywood's bad boy. He was vain, self centered, big headed. Why, his ego alone could make up a whole new person! She couldn't, no, she shouldn't like him!!

But she did.

Sonny rounded the corner and smiled as she saw the entrance to the "Mackenzie Falls" set. A burly security guard was sitting in front of the door, and she waved to him as she approached.

"Hey Joe!" she called out.

Joe stood up and returned her smile. "Sonny! What's going on?" he asked, positioning himself so that he blocked her path.

Sonny shot him a confused look, but answered his question anyway. "Nothing really. Just came to give Chad his jacket back. Can I....get through?"

"Uh, I don't think I can let you do that," Joe said, shifting nervously on his feet.

"What?! Why not?" Sonny demanded, crossing her arms across her chest. "You've always let me in before! Why can't I come now?"

"Well, because before, you weren't on Mr. Cooper's banned wall," Joe pointed to the left. Sonny's gaze followed his finger and she gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Right in the center of the banned wall was a picture of her, Sonny Munroe, with a huge red 'X' and DO NOT ADMIT slashed across the middle.

"Wha....why did....?" Sonny was at a loss for words, and felt her hands balling up into little fists. Chad's jacket was crushed in them, but she didn't care. "Why am I on the banned wall? Chad! Chad!! CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!"

"Sonny," a familiar voice behind her piped up, and she whirled around to face the three-named heartthrob.

"Cooper," Sonny growled. She had no idea why being on the banned wall bugged her so much, it just did. Especially since she didn't DO anything.

"Munroe," Chad replied, smirking. He was leaning against the blue walls, his arms crossed comfortably. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She ignored his comment and pointed her finger at the picture of herself. "What am I doing up there?"

Chad tsked and shook his head. Pushing himself off of the wall, he fixed his blue eyes onto her brown ones. "Sonny. Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Isn't it obvious? You're up there, because you're a random."

Sonny crossed her arms, Chad's jacket now forgotten. "Don't give me that, Chad. I've been a 'random' for like, 6 months now, and I've never been up there before. And I didn't even do anything!"

"Yes you did!" Chad shot back, dropping his arms. "You kissed that intern, remember? You deserve to be banned from my set!"

Sonny cocked her head in confusion. "Wait. You mean you banned me from the 'Mackenzie Falls' set just because I kissed Hayden?"

Chad nodded his head once, his jaw set. "Exactly."

A slow smile spread across Sonny's face. "So....why do you care?"

"Huh?"

"Why," Sonny repeated. "Do you care if I kissed Hayden?"

Chad's cheeks began to flush pink, but his voice stayed as stoic as ever. "I told you yesterday. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, gave you those seats. And having you kiss someone while seated in my seats...well, it's just irresponsible."

Sonny felt her stomach drop, although for what reason she couldn't imagine. She should have known that Chad didn't like her back. "Ok, well, I came to bring you your jacket. You left it at my house last night," she said softly, feeling heartbroken. Was it too much to ask for him to feel a little bit jealous that she was kissing another guy?

"Also," Chad continued, "You don't like my sandwich. I mean, come on, who doesn't like a piece of Chad?"

Sonny felt something in her snap, and she threw the slightly crumpled leather jacket at Chad's feet. He looked at her face, to his jacket, and then to her face again before slowly stooping down and picking the garment from the floor.

"Chad Dylan Cooper," she seethed, hot tears running down her face. "You are impossible!! You have the absolute BIGGEST ego out of anyone that I've ever met!!" Sonny stomped her foot in frustration.

Chad raised his eyebrow and glanced down at her shoes, smirking. "Umm, Sonny? Did you just stomp your foot? Do girls actually do that?"

She ignored his statement and pushed past him, heading back to her set. She had no idea why she even tried to do anything nice for him anymore. He was just infuriating!!

"Sonny, wait," Chad said. She was pulled to a sudden stop by a hand around her arm, but Sonny jerked him off and kept walking. Chad grabbed her arm again, and this time, she spun to face him, drying her eyes.

"What do you want, Chad?" she spat his name out with as much venom as she could muster. "Make is quick, I'm not allowed here, remember?"

Chad looked down at his feet, suddenly a little shy. Sonny looked at him, puzzled. He'd never acted this way before.

"Sonny, the real reason why I put you on the banned wall was because you kissed that intern," he said softly, still studying his shoes. "I was....jealous."

Sonny smiled slowly. "So wait...you were jealous that I kissed Hayden? Chad, I TOLD you, it was the kiss cam! It meant nothing to me! Besides," she continued slowly, a flirtatious tone creeping into her voice. "He isn't the one that I want to kiss."

Chad looked up at her. Then, very slowly, his mouth twisted upward into a smirk. "I knew it!" he said triumphantly. "No one can resist Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "You sure know how to ruin a moment, don't you?"

"But you still love me, right?"

She smiled despite herself and stepped closer to him. "Right," she answered, before pulling him in for a kiss.

The two teen stars were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice Joe the security guard quietly sneak over to the banned wall. He pulled down the picture of Sonny and threw it in the garbage bin.

He had a feeling that they wouldn't be needing that anymore.


End file.
